Powers of the Universe
by Return-of-the-apocalypse
Summary: Five friends must fight off an evil witch as she searches for a powerful wizard. Using the power from five magical rings, they must defend the wizard and the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Powers of the Universe**

The sound of light machinery filled the background of a dig site near the city of Seraph Orchard. A teenager by the name of Teresa Jones is busy dusting off a new find when her friends show up at the top of the excavation hole. The five of them had been best friends since elementary school and were currently on a school trip that would prove to dig up more than a few old bones…

"Isn't this great, you guys?" Teresa exclaimed, holding up a broken arrowhead she just got done cleaning.

"I don't know how you convinced me to come," a girl said aloud, climbing into the hole carefully so not to get her pink dress dirty. "There's dirt everywhere!"

"Of course there's dirt," another girl said as she entered with her. "It's a dig site; they dig into the dirt, Jess." She giggled softly as their two male friends came up behind them.

"Hey, Devin, remind me why _I'm_ here." The two males of the group went into the hole at the same time.

"Because you're graduating and we all agreed it'd be fun for a last hoorah, so to speak. We still have you for the summer, but this gives us some good bonding time, Erik." He reached out to pinch his cheek playfully, but Erik swatted his hand away.

As the five laughed, an evil force was nearing their planet. A powerful witch named Marisa Sorcière was searching for a powerful wizard and had reason to believe he was hiding on the planet Earth. She decided to make base on the moon for the time being, and stumbled upon what remained of the machine empire's moon base. With a wave of her staff the entire empire transformed into a fortress with many likenesses of her.

"We'll take this empire as our own, since the machine empire is no more I'll assume they won't mind."

It's a very nice empire, my queen," said an ugly fellow standing next to her outside the Empire's front entrance. He had no face; instead it appeared as if skin had been stretched over where it should have been. The rest of his body looked like it was decaying and was covered by armor. He was a daunting seven feet tall, shadowing all those around him.

"Silence, Titan. I don't need your attitude." Marisa snapped, but Titan only grunted in response. "Where is Festro?"

"He's in the ship still, working." The large creature replied.

"Has he found him?"

"Not yet, but he has a general ide—"

"Well go down there and find him you overgrown zombie!"

Titan grunted again and gave her a nod before he sank into the ground beneath them, teleporting to earth. A feeling of discontent flooded through Marisa as she began to worry, because the man she was looking for was very powerful. She was almost defeated by him once, and she was lucky to have gotten away. She made her way into her new Empire, and could do nothing more than hope that her overgrown goon could get the job done.

Back at the dig site the class was getting ready to leave when Titan showed up, rising out of the ground with a group of more human looking creatures, which he referred to as zombies. They were like Titan in that their skin seemed to be decaying, but they weren't very bright and ran around destroying anything in sight. They scared everyone, however. They all scattered except for the five friends who were caught in the middle of the crowd of zombies.

The five of them were surrounded by the zombies. They tried to fight them off but only Devin had a history of martial arts. He became a black belt at age thirteen and continued to practice and hone his skills. He assisted Teresa who was scrambling to get the finds to safety. The zombie goons were thrashing about, destroying anything and everything they laid their rotting, putrid eyes on.

"Stop wasting time with the humans and find what we were sent here for!" Titan bellowed, making his way through the site.

"Guys, we need to get out of here!" Erik yelled as the five joined together again.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll survive much longer against these creatures," Teresa agreed. "Let's head for the woods, I think everyone else made it out already."

"Right!" The other four shouted in unison. Led by Devin, the group fought through the zombies and made a break for the tree line. As they got out, Teresa's eyes met with the faceless monster leading the horde. In her haste she couldn't make out many details, but she'd remember him for a long time. _That thing has no face, _she thought as she shot through the trees into the nearby woods.

Soon the five found themselves being chased by more zombies. They were much faster than the humans but not as smart, or balanced for that matter. They tripped a few times and one ran into a large tree. They didn't have to worry about them for long as they soon found themselves falling through an opening in the forest floor. The zombies peered into the hole but gave up and began running back to the site.

The group yelled and screamed but soon found themselves landing sort of softly on a pile of leaves and old boxes. Dust filled the air, making the group cough and sneeze, but when it settled there was nothing but darkness surrounding them. They climbed off the boxes and began stumbling through the darkness.

"What is this place," Teresa pondered out loud.

"I don't know but my dress is probably ruined after that fall!" Jessica whined, stomping a foot down. The rest just chuckled and tried to adjust to the dark.

Then Teresa let out a yelp as she tripped over something, stumbling forward until she reached a wall. She grabbed onto something sticking out of the wall and pushed it down. The entire room lit up and revealed many computers and other technologies. The most interesting thing was a large tube at the far end of the room with a man's body in it.

"Guys, you might want to see this," Teresa shouted back at her friends.

"My queen," Titan began as a report to Marisa. "We've been unable to locate the wizard at the dig site."

"Then have the zombies spread out, there's a city nearby… If you have to, tear it apart."

"Yes, my queen. Zombies, we're heading to the city!" The zombies cheered as they got ready to go to the city, preparing to destroy as much as possible. They all sank into the ground and reappeared in Orchard Park at the edge of the city, where many people were enjoying a nice sunny day. When the monsters appeared the people all scattered, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"That's right, humans. Run for your lives!" Titan yelled out, and then laughed joyfully at the sight of the frightened citizens.

"Danger, danger! Alert, intruders in the Power Base!" The five teens were staring at the man in the tube when suddenly a small robot appeared, yelling at them and running around frantically. He was short and red with a gold, circular head. His voice was high and he seemed to be a bit spastic.

"Whoa, calm down! We're not intruders—" Erik shouted, trying to calm the robot down.

"Well technically we are," Teresa began. Then she turned to the robot and continued, "But we fell in here on accident. We fell through a hole in your ceiling."

"Danger, danger!" Devin looked at the robot, which was still running around, and then ran up to it and held it still while fiddling around with its circuitry inside. "Whoa, get your hands out of me ya weirdo!" The robot shouted as Devin finished whatever he was doing.

"There, it seems as if years of not being used and acuminating dust messed up with your circuit board." He said calmly, backing away from the robot that was not fully in control of itself. He didn't know what it would do now.

"What are you kids doing in here anyways?" He said, walking to one of the control panels and wiping off the dust and cobwebs. He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head, "Aye, aye, aye, what happened. I don't even remember!"

"We were running from some monsters and fell through a hole. We landed over there," Teresa explained, pointing at the pile of boxes that they landed on.

"Oh dear," he said, pressing a button on the control panel. Then, as if by magic, the hole repaired itself. The entire room began to glow bright and then it dulled just as quickly as it came. "There, now the building is reinforced again!" He turned back to the five who had gathered into a group and were staring at him.

"What are you?" Jessica asked, and Glory nodded as if to say she wished to know that, too.

"I'm a robot, duh." He said simply. "Now I think you five should get out of here, and if you tell anyone about this place you can be sure that I will find you." He pointed at the group and waved his finger, but no one could tell if he was serious or not.

"Look, I think we deserve some answers!" Teresa shouted, pointing at the man in the tube. "What's going on here?"

An alarmed sounded as the robot messed around on the control panel. He complained about the noise and walked over to a large screen on the wall beside the tube. On it was Orchard Park where Titan was attacking the citizens there, and the zombies were being zombies. The five watched as Titan laughed manically, having too much fun terrorizing the citizens. The robot started to run away but Teresa followed him into another room, despite the other four calling out to her for her to stop.

"Where are you going, answer our questions you-?" Then suddenly she stopped when she noticed that the room was pitch black after the doors closed. "Hello?" Then lights turned on in the center of the room, lighting up a stand of some kind with a metal box on top of it. The robot was behind it looking at the contents inside.

"Good, good, they're still here at least." He reassured himself. "Without these, we'd never be able to stop that witch." The robot picked up the box and began walking out of the room, and then he turned around and looked at the confused girl. "Come along then."

"Alright…" She followed him out of the room and they rejoined the other five.

"Alright you five, join around me." The five formed a circle around the robotic creature and looked at each other nervously. "My name is Alpha V3, but you can call me Alpha. That man is a powerful Wizard who was put to sleep by a powerful wizard named Marisa Sorcière. That monster is one of her minions, Titan. There is only one power in the Universe that can defend the earth from her now." He opened the box back up and revealed five rings to the teens.

"What are those?" Teresa asked. Alpha turned to her and pulled one out.

"These are the power rings; hold out your finger." She held her ring finger out and he put the ring on it, and it shrank to fit her finger perfectly. She was surprised and it showed on her face. "What is your name?"

"Teresa Jones." She replied hesitantly.

"Teresa, you will control the power of the Red Burning Sun Ranger." Then he gave out the rest of the rings in the same manner.

"Devin Philips."

"You will control the power of the Blue Lunar Tide Ranger."

"Glory Harrison…" She was very hesitant; she was very reluctant to give the robot her finger but she didn't want her friends to think she was afraid so she did so without letting how scared she was show on her face.

"You will control the power of the Yellow Cosmic Asteroid Ranger."

"Erik Parker."

"You will control the power of the Black Null Space Ranger."

"Jessica Root."

"You will control the power of the Pink Shooting Star Ranger.

"This ring totally goes with my outfit!" She seemed the most excited, if only because she had a new fashion accessory.

"Not only that, but when you call upon the power of your ring, you'll get the power to defeat that overgrown pile of rotting flesh!" Alpha said, excitement filling his voice as well as a bit of sarcasm at the beginning. The five looked at each other in confusion until Teresa decided to step forward and give it a try.

"I call upon the power of the Burning Sun!" She raised her hand with the ring on it into the air and it began to shine with a red light. A tight, spandex suit began to cover her body quickly until it covered her entire form except for her head. Then green lines took shape around her head and a helmet formed in another flash of light. She turned around to show everyone and unlatched her helmet to take it off and hold it in her arms. Her hair was put up in a ponytail magically and she had a look of great excitement.

"My turn," Devin said, stepping forward. "I call upon the power of the Lunar Tide!"

"I call upon the power of the Cosmic Asteroid!"

"I call upon the power of the Null Space!"

"I call… Um, who am I again? Oh yeah, I call upon the power of the Shooting Star!" All the others morphed in a similar way, with their own colors in replace of hers.

"Alright, guys!" Teresa put her helmet back on and turned to face the same direction as the others in the group. "Power on!" The five of them were teleported out of the Power Base in beams of light that were fixed with their colors.

"Good luck, Rangers…" Alpha turned to face the man in the large tube. He walked up to it and put his metallic hand onto the glass. "I can sense the good in them, Mason. I'm doing what I was programmed to; protect you and the powers of the universe. If Marisa is here, I needed to entrust the powers to them. I don't know how we ended up without power, but we couldn't have gotten it back at a better time."

"Hiya!" The rangers yelled courageously, or perhaps foolishly, as they came into Titan's view. Though he couldn't show it, since he lacked a face, it was obvious that Titan was quite surprised to see the spandex-clad rangers.

"Your terrorizing of these innocent people is over, Titan!" Teresa yelled at the head of the group.

"Oh really? Just because you found the power rings you think you're tough shit, huh?"

"We'll show you 'tough shit'." Erik mumbled.

"Alright everyone, let's show him what we've got!" Teresa ran at the large creature and everyone followed. They all fought him from every angle but couldn't get a fatal shot in. Their attacks didn't so much as dent his armor.

"Rangers!" The voice of Alpha came through inside their helmets. "Titan is much stronger than the zombies; if you're going to defeat him you'll need special artillery!"

"Right, Alpha!" Teresa responded, putting a finger to the side of her helmet to activate communication. "You heard him, guys. I call upon the Nova Blaster!" She raised her hand and a large gun appeared in a flash of red light.

"Right, I call upon the Luna Staff!" Devin followed and a long staff with a blade at each end appeared in his hand.

"I… I call upon the Astral Flail!" Glory yelled out hesitantly, raising her hand in an almost closed fist instead of open handed like the others. In it she received a flail with an oversized ball.

"Kickin', I call upon the power of the Void Hatchets!" Erik raised both his hands and received two large axes. "These are awesome!"

"I hope mine goes with my cute new uniform," Jessica said excitedly. "I call upon the Crystal Bow!" In her hand was a large bow made out of some kind of crystal that was tinted hot pink, the same color as her Ranger suit.

"You think your weapons can hurt me?" Titan yelled out with a very cocky attitude. He reached down and drew his sword from a sheath at his side. "Come at me, Rangers." The rangers followed orders as directed and ran directly at him. They attacked in the same order that they called on their weapons. Teresa missed her first attack, but Devin managed to get a blow in. His attack sent Titan back a few steps. He was stunned, surprised that they could even harm him. Glory wasn't as keen into attacking as the others were but her flail seemed to guide itself towards him. Erik leaped through the air and hit him with both of his hatchets.

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to use this," Jessica said. "I guess I…" She aimed it like a normal bow and pulled back like there was a string which formed a beam of light in the shape of an arrow pointed in his direction. Inside her helmet she gave a sly grin as she let go of the arrow. It hit the corpse directly in the center of his chest. Titan was overwhelmed by the barrage of attacks. He stumbled a few feet before falling to his knees. He looked up to see Teresa pointing her Nova Blaster where his face would be, just a foot in front of him.

"I won't miss this time…" She said solemnly. She fired the weapon but the large creature sank into the ground, along with the other zombies, and teleported back to the Empire. The five celebrated, joining around Teresa and congratulated each other.

"Alright you guys, that was great!" Erik said after everyone calmed down.

"Yes, great job, Rangers." The voice of Alpha came through the headsets again, congratulating the five for their efforts. "If the world needs you again, I'll be sure to get a hold of you somehow! Alpha, over and out!"

"Alright, Alpha. Rangers out…" Teresa responded. "Power down, guys." The five faced the same direction with Teresa at the head and put their fists together. A light circled each of them, lowering from the top of their heads to their feet, their power suits disappearing as it went down.

Elsewhere, Marisa sat in a large chair at the top of her Empire. It was facing outside toward the planet when Titan rose out of the ground at her feet. He was down on one knee with one arm tucked under his chest, bowing to his queen. He was afraid that she would be mad that he retreated like he did, but she looked down at him with a smile. She was actually very happy.

"My dear, Titan." She said, bending over to pet him on his head. Her hand rubbed over his rotting scalp like he was a furry pet. "Never fear, the Power Rangers are here." She looked back up at the planet and sat back to relax in her throne.

"But my queen, won't that make it harder to find and destroy Mason?"

"Just be glad we found him, love. Since they have the Power Rings, that means he is on Earth for sure. It's only a matter of time until we find out where he's been hiding and dispose of him properly. Just a matter of time…" She let out a maniacal laugh that echoed through the entire Empire. Titan stayed in the same position, staring at the ground. Despite Marisa's evident happiness, he wasn't as pleased. He knew how Marisa got when she didn't get her way, and if the Power Rangers proved to be as strong of a force as they seemed to be that day, he knew she wouldn't stay this calm about the matter for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Size of Hunger**

At the Power Base, Devin is helping Alpha repair parts that had been damaged over the long period of inactivity. Judging by the damage, and the dust that had accumulated, Devin concluded that they must have lost power at least a century before the rangers found them. Alpha couldn't remember what happened, all he could remember was that one minute he was going into his charging bay, and then the next he was waking up to five intruders. That is, the five rangers who fell through the roof. It was fate that brought them there just in time, if they weren't on the class trip they wouldn't have stumbled upon the Power Base and received the Powers of the Universe in order to stop Titan and his zombies.

The rangers hadn't seen any action since they defeated Titan. Since then the only fighting they've been doing involved sparring matches. Devin was trying to get them trained for the next attack, which they all knew was inevitable and coming soon. Devin was also busy with the alterations to the Power Base and was becoming well overworked. He sat at the main control panel, running through battle simulations in his head and rubbing the Power Ring on his finger. As one of the doors to the room opened, Devin looked over to see Teresa walking in.

"Hey there, Teresa!" Alpha said happily, setting down a box he was carrying. "What brings you to the power base?"

"I came to see if there has been any activity. Ever since we defeated Titan we haven't gotten to use our powers at all except for training." She pouted, taking a seat next to Devin and turning the chair around so she could put her feet over his lap.

"Do you _want_ Marisa to attack earth again?" Devin asked sarcastically. He knew what she was saying, but he'd rather be bored and have the power to save the world if the time came than the time come at all where they were needed.

"I guess not, but what use are we as a team if she hides up there on the moon? Is she waiting for us to die of old age?" She sighed and leaned back in her seat. She smacked the control panel and there came a loud siren sound throughout the room. Teresa and Devin immediately jumped out of their chairs as Alpha ran up to the controls and started pressing buttons. Teresa shouted, "I swear I didn't mean to do anything!"

"It wasn't you, Teresa," Alpha started, pulling up an image on the screen as the siren turned off. On the screen was a monster of some kind running through the streets of the city. It looked like some kind of humanoid bug, with actual armor as its exoskeleton. "Marisa has sent a monster to Seraph Orchard!"

"Alright!" Teresa shouted, throwing her arms in the air. When she saw the other two staring at her she put her arms down to her side slowly and smiled awkwardly. "I mean, 'oh, no!'"

"Marisssa, this iss Sswat. No sssign of the Rangers ssso far…" The creature was sitting on a branch in the top of a large tree. He was scanning the area, spinning his head around on his neck to do so. His eyes could see everything beside him and in front of him at the same time. He's specifically trained for search and destroy, an aspect Marisa was in need of if she was ever going to find Mason and destroy him for good.

"Alpha, we're in the area but there's no sign of the monster!" Teresa and Devin ran over a hill in Swat's view just after he sent the message to his queen. He saw them immediately, recognizing them by their ranger suits, but when he found that they hadn't noticed him he waited until they got close and he shot them with lasers from his antennae. The two shouted as they were blasted backward, sparks flying from their suits. They landed on their stomachs and struggled to get up as Swat jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them.

"You can't defeat us that easily, bug-breath!" Teresa yelled as the two got back up on their feet.

"My name iss Sswat, Red Ranger." He hissed, taking a few steps back. "I'm not looking for you; Marisssa told me to ssstay clear of you five until I've found the Power Bassse." He stopped and let out a yell as his body gave off a faint glow. His entire body turned into thousands of tiny insects and he flew away.

"We've got to stop him!" Devin yelled.

"No shit?" Teresa agreed, running in the direction that the Swat swarm flew in. Teresa put a finger to her headset and yelled, "Alpha, try calling Erik so he can get in contact with the others!"

"Understood, Teresa!" He replied quickly.

At about the same time, Glory and Jessica were making their way through the Seraph Orchard Mall, trying to find the exit. Glory was a flower child; at least she was born and raised by flower children. Her parents were hippies and they all lived in a van by the river connecting to the Seraph Orchard Lake. She never had much money, and so she never was much for shopping. However, Jessica insisted that she go with her. Jessica was raised in a rich family and always got what she wanted, hence why she could buy so many things without having a job. Since Glory was one of her best friends, she even bought her some new outfits.

"Look, I know the exit is around here somewhere!" Jessica complained, dropping her bags and taking a seat on a nearby bench. Glory sat down next to her, placing her bags down to the side next to her. "Glory, sometimes I don't like living in this city because it's so bland, but this mall is huge! It more than makes up for it, I believe." She looked at Glory and the two laughed with each other. Then Erik appeared in front of them, panting like he had been running for a long time.

"Jess… I've been… Looking for you…" He looked up and over to glory. "Oh good! You have… Glory with you…" He stood up straight and took in a deep breath before letting out a groan.

"What's up, Erik? Want to ask me out on a date?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck jokingly. When she noticed how much sweat was coming off of him she quickly retracted her arms and shook off the sweat with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, Marisa sent another monster down! It's some kind of bug apparently, and he's been trained to find and destroy things. In this case it's looking for Mason."

"Marisa sent another monster? Yay, I get to show off my awesome moves!" She jumped for joy but Erik and Glory's looks made her stop. She looked away while trying to keep a smile from showing. "Well, we shouldn't let bugboy waiting!"

"Come on, princess, Glory." He nodded to both of them and they took off, Glory and Jessica grabbing their bags as they followed Erik. The three of them ran into a hallway where there weren't any people and Erik pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Alpha, I've got Jessica and Glory with me. Can you pinpoint our location and teleport us to the others?"

"I don't know if I can teleport you right next to them, but I can get you pretty close!"

"That's good enough, Alpha. Thank you." He hung up the phone and looked at the other two. "You ready." They nodded in response and in beams of light they were gone.

"That's it, Swat!" Teresa and David caught up with Marisa's monster outside the community center. When she shouted at him he turned around and let out a loud buzz which made it seem like he was frustrated.

"You bratss again?" He said as his arms began to change shape, turning into two large sickles. "I'm going to take care of you two, and then I'm going to find Massson." Wings sprang out from his back and began flapping quickly, so fast that they were making a vibrating noise. He flew at them at top speed, disappearing in the blink of an eye. He hit Teresa first and made her fly backward, and when Devin went to attack him from behind he saw him out of the corner of his eye and flew into the air.

"Teresa, are you alright?" Devin yelled.

"I'm fine, Devin. Don't worry about me, watch out!" Swat came back down without hesitation and swung for Devin, but he had already pulled out his staff and blocked the blow. He swung and hit the monster in the head, sending him buzzing around aimlessly. Teresa quickly ran to his side with his Nova Blaster drawn and aimed at him, when she couldn't get a lock on him she sighed and lowered her gun.

"You fuck!" The flying bug shouted. "You hit me in the eye!"

"It's kind of hard not to, they're both bigger than your head!" Devin responded before laughing.

"Aahhhhhh!" Swat yelled out, throwing his arms in the air. "Sssstop laughing at me!" Devin and Teresa looked at each other and shrugged; Swat used this opportunity to attack them, flying at them at top speed again. The two were distracted, by the time they looked back at him it was too late. The two were saved at the last moment by two brightly colored people who came out from behind them and kicked the monster in the face. It was Jessica and Glory, and they joined their two friends after sending Swat reeling backward, slamming into the ground shortly before Erik came in. He hit him directly from both of his void axes before moving to his friends' sides as a large explosion erupted from Swat's body.

"Alright guys, we beat him!" Jessica yelled joyfully, jumping and clapping her hands. However, their victory was short lived as a silhouette appeared from the smoke. When the smoke cleared, the team saw that Swat was still very much alive. When he was out he started flapping his wings again, blowing the smoke away as he lunged at the group. He was laughing manically and swinging his sickle arms around in the air. As he flew by them he hit them all, sending sparks flying from their suits and causing them to all flip through the air. He landed a few yards behind them, but it was a rough landing.

"But how? You exploded!" Jessica shouted as she tried to push herself back up.

Meanwhile, at the Empire, Marisa was walking back and forth on her balcony gazing into the large ball at the bottom of her staff. In it she could see the whole fight taking place, and was growing increasingly angry with every attack. Titan was standing behind her, looking at her with interest and wondering what her next move would be. She saved Swat from being destroyed by their blow, which was something Titan wasn't used to seeing her do. She flipped her staff around and aimed it off the balcony towards the earth.

"Soon to death but far from done, let Swat grow up toward the sun!" A beam of light shot off from her staff and hit Swat back on earth just as the rangers stood up. Swat stood up and yelled out like he was in pain, and then his body began growing rapidly until he was the size of a building. He let out a roar and cut off the top of the nearest one. As the rangers watched in horror as it crashed on the ground with people inside, David put a finger to her helmet to call the Power Base.

"Alpha, this monster just grew to an exceptional size! I think it's time we show the others what we found. Are they awake?" The others looked towards him, wondering what he meant.

"Alright, David! I just finished the process of waking them up, I'm sending them in." The rangers heard loud footsteps behind them, and when they turned around three large creatures ran up and slid down different streets that were all lined up. Then there were two other creatures that were flying in a circle above the others. "Rangers, meet the Universe Zords!"

"Wow, those are incredible!" Teresa yelled, throwing her hands in the air excitedly. The others followed with their own cries of excitement as well, and then the five Zords let out their own mighty roars and charged Swat. Swat swung his arms around trying to hit the dragon and bird shaped Zords, while at the same time he had to dodge the efforts of the three on the ground, in the shape of an ape, gargoyle, and Sphinx. When their basic attacks did little to the monster, they began a larger assault on the giant bug.

The dragon let out a blast similar to that of Teresa's Nova Blaster, and the bird waved its wings and its feathers shot out like the arrows from Jessica's Crystal Bow. The other followed the pattern as the Sphinx's tail swung like the end of Glory's flail, hitting Swat dead on. The Ape summoned a large bo-staff and attacked his legs as he stumbled backward, sweeping him toward the ground. The gargoyle drew two axes from his sides and went to attack him as he fell but Swat's wings came out and flew out of the way just in time. Instead he hit the ground and made two large holes in the street.

"Whoa, these Zords need to be more careful!" Teresa yelled, pointing in their direction. "That gargoyle just destroyed Main Street!" Though the others agreed they couldn't do anything about it, there was no way for them to help. At least, that was until they began calling out to them.

"Red Ranger!" The dragon landed on a building that was next to the rangers. He looked down on them, especially Teresa. "Combine your powers with me and we can beat this guy by ourselves!" Teresa looked up at him confused, she didn't know what he meant but she wanted this fight to be over with before anyone else got hurt.

"Alright, what do I do?" With that, the dragon flew down and swept past the rangers. As he did so, Teresa jumped up onto his head and they headed back to the battle together. Instinctively Teresa pulled out the Nova blaster and aimed it at Swat. It began to glow a bright red as the dragon Zord roared. "Let's do this! Nova Dragon blast!" As the dragon charged his attack, and Teresa charged hers, the Gargoyle Zord flew into the air and grabbed onto Swat to bring him back to the ground. Then the two let their attacks go and hit Swat dead on, the Gargoyle jumping out of the way just in time.

Sparks flew from Swat as he fell to the ground. The dragon landed on the nearest building and let out a final roar as Swat exploded. The explosion shook the entire city, causing the rangers to stumble around on the ground. When the shaking stopped, Teresa joined the others as they celebrated the first official destruction of one of Marisa's monsters. With that done they decided to get back to the Power Base. The five Zords disappeared as well, going wherever they came from.

"Rangers, that was amazing!" Alpha greeted the rangers as they teleported back into the Power Base. "It's a good thing we found out about the Zords sleeping on earth when we did!"

"Yeah, what was that about anyway? Where did they come from?" Glory asked, standing behind a chair as Jessica sat in it.

"Yeah, and where are my shopping bags!" Jessica complained, throwing her hands into the air and leaning back in it. Glory laughed and ran a hand through her friend's hair.

"Don't worry, Jessica." Alpha walked to a door and opened it, and then he leaned inside and came out with a bunch of shopping bags. "I teleported them here, I knew you'd be worried about them." He laughed and everyone joined in.

"So, Alpha," Teresa said as everyone stopped their laughter. "Where did the Zords go?"

"That's a good question, Teresa!" The robot moved over to the control panel next to Glory and Jessica. He started pressing buttons until images of different animals, and a statue, appeared. One was a Komodo dragon, another was a lion, then an ape, a falcon, and the statue was a gargoyle sitting on the roof of a building. The building appeared to be the entrance to a zoo of some kind.

"So they're at a zoo?" Glory asked.

David stepped in front of the screen to explain, "You see, Alpha said that the Zords are ancient beings from Mason's home planet. You guys know about the story of the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers, right?" Everyone nodded, recalling the stories told about the power rangers that traveled to Mirinoi on Terra Venture. "Like their Zords, ours seem to be sentient beings, except ours seem to be able to talk, as evident by the dragon Zord speaking to Teresa during the battle."

"That doesn't explain how they're normal animals now…" Teresa mumbled.

"Shut up, I was getting to that." Teresa widened her eyes and put her hands up sarcastically. "Their Zords weren't always in the mechanized form, such as we saw ours earlier. They apparently had a more lifelike form that they stayed in normally. This is like our Zords' version of that… Alpha and I found files on them in the Base's computer. Have a look for yourselves…" Each of the rangers walked up to the screen and watched as files on their Zords came up."

"Burning Dragon Zord, to be equipped to the Red Ranger…" Teresa said out loud, and everyone followed suit.

"Cosmic Sphinx Zord, to be… Equipped to the Yellow Ranger…"

"Void Gargoyle Zord, to be Equipped to the Black Ranger…"

"Crystal Phoenix Zord, to be Equipped to the Pink ranger. It's obviously the most fabulous one!"

"Lastly, the Lunar Ape Zord. Of course, it's 'to be equipped to' the Blue Ranger." He turned off the large screen and walked behind the control panel to stand with the others in front of it. "We still don't know what it means by 'to be equipped to', but we think it's just a way of saying that specific Zord corresponds to that color ranger."

"This is great, guys!" Jessica yelled out excitedly, jumping around and clapping her hands. "Now there's nothing Marisa can do to stop us!"

"Right guys, and now we can focus on freeing Mason from his sleep." Teresa walked up to the large tube with Mason's body in it. She put her hand on the glass and closed her eyes…

"Blasted bug, you've failed me!" Back at the Empire, Marisa was furious. As she watched her monster explode, she shot a beam at a support beam in her throne room and destroyed it. "Swat, I'll give you one more chance. I need your skills one last time. The sands of the Desert of Despair are shining brightly, the gem must be there. I need you to find it and bring it back to me before the rangers do."

"Yes, my queen." Swat was kneeling before Marisa, undamaged by the rangers' efforts. Marisa had saved him from exploding just in time for one final mission. Because if he failed, he wouldn't save him again. After receiving his mission, Swat stood and left her throne room. Outside the room Titan was leaning against the wall.

"This is it, Swat. If you fail her again she won't protect you." He said, moving away from the wall and walking towards Swat.

"I know, but I won't fail her again!" He was determined to prove himself to Marisa, to earn back his honor.

"I know you won't, because I'm going to come with you." Titan looked away and stroked his chin. "'Cause, if you fuck this up, I'm the one who's going to have to deal with her."

"Alright, I could use the muscle." Swat reached out and squeezed the giant zombie's arm, but Titan elbowed him in the face.

"Do not touch me, else you wish to die at my hands!"

"Jeez, alright. Let's go then…" Though he wasn't excited about the arrangement, Swat was willing to let Titan help him if only to not get blown up again. "…To the planet of never ending wastelands."


	3. Chapter 3

I've seen that some people have read the story, I'd like to know what you think about it. Criticism of any kind of welcome, as long as it's productive and not just talking about how bad you think it is. Anyway, so here's chapter 3~

* * *

**3. The Vast Gem (Part 1)**

Thousands of years ago there was a great battle between good and evil. In the ending days of the war, as Zordon attempted to keep Rita Repulsa from taking over Earth, the evil Witch Marisa Sorcière was attempting to take over another planet by the name of Vie. Vie is the home planet of Mason, the creator of the Universe Ranger powers, and so he rose to defend it. To do so, he recruited six magical beings to fight her evil forces. One of those beings was a woman that had been Mason's best friend since they were children.

Though Rita and Zordon were both trapped, not to be seen again for thousands of years, the war on Vie still waged on. As Marisa's victory began to become evident, the seven beings decided to seal their planet's people away to protect them. With that done they traveled to Marisa's ship to have a final faceoff, when they got there Mason tricked five of the beings into being sealed inside the five artifacts so they would be protected like the others on the planet. His friend escaped, appearing later as Mason went to fight Marisa on his own.

Marisa foresaw Mason's arrival and prepared a spell to put the seven each to sleep so she could more easily destroy them, but when only Mason arrived she used all of that spell's power on him. As he fell to the ground, trying to keep himself from fall asleep, his friend appeared and stopped Marisa killing him. She teleported him to another planet galaxies away, and with him he brought the five Power Rings. It is unknown what happened to his friend, but it's very possible that she was killed.

"So I'm guessing the planet he was teleported to was Earth?"

"Right, Teresa." Alpha said, turning to the group of teens sitting on the ground in a semicircle.

"How do you know all of this? Were you there, Alpha?" Teresa asked again, scratching her head.

"I'm not sure; unfortunately I don't remember anything before the Power Base except for that story. It seems as if my memory banks have been messed with."

"That's odd…" Just as Teresa was about to ask another question, the alarm in the Power Base began to go off.

"Thank goodness," Erik said as he stood up. "If I had to listen to Teresa ask another question I was going to go to the moon and let Marisa's zombies tear me apart." He laughed as he moved out of the way from Teresa's playful attack.

"Looks like you won't have to; there are zombies in the park." David said, brining up an image of the park on the big screen. The five of them join together in a V-shape in order of David, Erik, Teresa, Jessica, and then Glory.

"You guys ready? Let's go!" The five of them are then teleported out to the Power Base and taken to the park. As soon as they get there Erik saves a little girl from being hurt by a zombie, and returned her to her mother as she ran up to her.

"Thank you," She said. "Whoever you are…" She picked up her child and ran away.

"You're welcome…"

"Erik, watch out!" He turned just in time to stop a zombie from tearing him apart. He kicked it in the chest and sent it flying back. The others were just as busy keeping the zombies at bay so the other people could get to safety. As soon as everyone was out of sight they got together again in order and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"You guys ready?" Teresa asked.

"Ready!" Everyone else replied.

"I call upon the powers of the universe!" They all raised their hands into the air at the same time, each of which began glowing their own colors before transforming them all into the power rangers.

"Red burning sun ranger!" Teresa yelled out, going into a special stance.

"Black null space ranger!" Erik continued, and everyone else joined in.

"Pink shooting star ranger!"

"Blue lunar tide ranger!"

"Yellow cosmic asteroid ranger!"

"Hiya!" They all went back to fighting the zombies. Meanwhile Titan and Swat were busy on the moon preparing their new space ship for departure. The recent activity on the moon made the alerts in the power base go off. Alpha brought the image of the moon onto the screen just as the ship took off and headed into space. When they were gone the zombies also left, sinking into the ground.

"That was weird," Teresa muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, they didn't even do anything." David added, putting his hands on his side.

"Rangers!" Alpha's voice echoed through the rangers' helmets as he came over their headsets.

"Yes, we read you Alpha. There's no need to yell…" Teresa said, putting her hand to her helmet.

"Oohh, sorry rangers," his voice was worried. "It seems Marisa is up to something out in space. I'm teleporting you back to the power base now!"

"Alright, Alpha." Teresa replied, putting her hand back down. Just as she did that they were all teleported back. Once there the rangers unhitched their helmets and placed them above the control panel. Teresa walked in front of it where Alpha was, staring at the large screen. She looked up at it and saw an image of the Empire on the moon.

"Alpha?" Teresa put her hand on the robot's shoulder and it seemed to startle him. He jumped and ran out of the way. "Whoa, sorry, dude. What happened, what are they up to?"

"It's alright, Teresa. I seemed to zone out for a moment!"

"Can robots zone out?" Jessica asked Glory quietly, but she just shrugged.

"It seems that Marisa has sent some of her goons out into space on some kind of spaceship."

"Do you know where they're heading?" David asked, going to the control panel and taking a seat as he started pressing a bunch of buttons.

"No, but you must follow them. There's no telling what they could be doing out there! The zombies were obviously a distraction while they prepared to launch!"

"Alpha, you need to calm down. Even if we wanted to go after them, how could we? We don't have a spaceship…" Erik tried to reason with him, to try and calm him down, but he ended up exciting himself just a bit. "Do we?" He got a look of hope on his face, but it disappeared when David started shaking his head without looking away from the controls.

"But what we can do is send us into space through teleportation. If we lock onto their trail we can… There!" David jumped up and grabbed his helmet before turning back to the others. "We're going into space, guys." They all smiled and grabbed their helmets excitedly. After they put them on they reached into the air and were teleported in beams of light into space where they followed the ship's trail.

Meanwhile, at the Empire, Marisa watches from the balcony as five beams of light shoot off from earth into space. She knows immediately where they came from, but what she didn't know was where the other beam of light came from that followed them. She turned around and left her throne room, moving to Festro's lab where he was working on something, wearing a large cloak to cover his face and body. He looked up as she entered but then went back to his work.

"Do you need something, _my queen_?" He asked without any actual care towards Marisa's needs.

"The rangers are following Titan and Swat, they'll arrive on the planet in no time and when they do…"

"When they do, that annoying robot of theirs will remember what's on that planet and how to get to it…"

"Right, so can you do me a big favor?" She asked, putting her hands together in a begging fashion. Festro looks at her, his face still hidden by the cloak.

"What do you want, Marisa?"

"I need a monster to distract them," she said calmly, walking around his lab and looking at the many monster plans he had posted on his walls. "This one looks good!" She reached up to grab a plan from his wall but she was stopped when Festro grabbed her by the wrist.

"No, I have another in mind. Get the teleportation system ready, I'll do my magic and awaken him." Marisa nodded and bowed as she left the room. He watched her leave through two slits in the black cloth covering his face. When she was gone he walked slowly to another part of the room and pulled a piece of paper off the wall. He turned toward the center of the room and waved his hand slowly, making everything on the floor disappear. He sat down in the center and crumbled the piece of paper into a ball, and then he lifted the cloth enough to reach his hand inside and swallow the paper.

"Evil from the ages passed, release a soul from death's past. Now rise my creature from beyond the grave, and become the monster I have made!" His hands began to glow as he put them together. The entire room filled with a fog that gathered in front of him. He opened his hands and shot a beam into the fog. As his did this a hand reached out from the floor, and an eerie cry echoed through the Empire as Festro created his new monster.

The five rangers appeared on the planet shortly after Titan and Swat landed. They appeared next to their spaceship but the two of them had already gone. The rangers arrived demorphed and in their normal attire. They looked around and nothing bust desert for miles, except for the ship of course. Then suddenly there was a sound behind them and they all turned around to see what it was. Behind them they saw six multicolored motorcycles.

"Um, are those for us?" Teresa asked.

"I didn't think they were finished yet…" David said, walking up to the blue one and checking it over. "I guess Alpha finished them without me!" He laughed and got on his, and waited for everyone else to do the same.

"Just in time, too. I was not going to walk around in the desert in these clothes." Jessica shook her head and patted her skirt before getting on the pink one.

"Come on guys; let's see if we can catch up with Marisa's goons. I can see their tracks over there." Teresa started her motorcycle and sped in front of everyone, obviously looking to get the job done quickly.

"Am I the only one that thinks we should try to contact Alpha?" Glory mumbled as everyone else rode off.

"We don't have time," David replied. "Teresa's getting hotheaded, she doesn't want the enemy to get whatever they came here for so she's looking to stop them before they can even get close."

"Alright…" With that the two followed behind the rest alone the path that Titan had left.

"Do you hear that?" The giant asked, looking up at Swat who was trying to get a look up ahead of them. "Hear what you decomposssing baboon?" He turned around in the sky and saw the five rangers coming toward them. "Uh oh, it's the rangersss!"

"Lovely, looks like we can't put anything past them." He faced their direction and as they came over a nearby dune, he sent a large shock in their direction, hitting the sand beneath them and sending a large cloud of sand into the air. They all let out different cries as they crashed their bikes and slid down a few yards away from the two as Swat landed on the ground.

"Titan!" Teresa yelled, picking herself up. "Should have known Marisa would send you…"

"She didn't send me, red ranger." He reached his hand into the air and a large electrical surge erupted from it, and from that surge came a large sword. "I came to make sure Swat got his job done… Now, Swat! Go!"

"Right!" Swat brought his wings back out and flew away from the group.

"David, take Jessica and follow that insect on the cycles."

"They're called the power cycles, and we're on it."

"Oh, yay! I love a good chase scene." Jessica jumped with excitement and hopped back on the pink power cycle while David took the blue one. After they took off, another beam of light shot down from the sky and another creature appeared. He was another humanoid shaped monster, but his body was covered in blades. The reflection from the two suns in that galaxy off of his many blades made it hard to look at him.

"My name is Sabre, the best sword fighter in more than twenty galaxies." He reached out his hands and two blades extended from his hands. "Marisa sent me to stall the power rangers so you two can get to the gem."

"You fool!" Titan yelled, walking to the monster's side. "You told them what we're here for!"

"Was I not supposed to?" He reached up and scratched his head in a confused manner, not sure of what he did wrong.

"All of you monsters are ridiculous! The red ranger is mine!"

"Whatever, big guy!" He set his sights back on the remaining rangers as they prepared to fight.

"Ready, guys?" Teresa yelled out.

"Ready!" The others replied.

At the same time they all yelled out their morphing calls.

"I call upon the powers of the burning sun!"

"I call upon the powers of the null space!"

"I call upon the powers of the cosmic asteroid!" They were all engulfed in their colored lights and morphed into their ranger suits.

"This time, Titan…" She walked forward and the three of them called on their weapons at the same time. She lowered her weapon and aimed it at Titan before continuing, "I won't let you go before you're destroyed."

"Fine with me…"

"Nova blaster, sunder mode!" Teresa swung the arm she was holding the nova blaster in and two blades came out from either side of the blaster port. "Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

As Teresa moved to fight Titan, and Glory joined Erik in fighting the new monster, Sabre, Jessica and David were closing in on Swat. Marisa watches everything from the Empire with Festro and Alpha monitors the situation from the power base, unable to get a signal to the rangers from there. Unknown to either of them, Marisa had a machine on the room of the Empire blocking communications into space from earth to keep Alpha from helping them.


End file.
